roph2fandomcom-20200213-history
Races
"In RoPH II, there are six '''Races '''of varying statistical strengths and weaknesses for players to choose from. Races determine the base template of your character, as your starting stats are decided right here, which can in turn make you less effective at certain classes. You should definitely check out the 'Level Data page for more details."'' Origin The '''Origin are the original race of the RoPH universe; they descended from the stars to colonize this planet...which they dubbed "Earth". Because something something alternate universes. They built the first Mechanix, engineered the first Soulsongs, and spliced together the first Wilders. They pride themselves as scientists - intelligent and methodical. However, in their pride, they make many mistakes. Lore aside, Origin possess roughly average stats across the board. They have slightly boosted Agility, but that's it. Origin are good as just about anything. Their average stat boosts allow them to take on any task. If you're not sure what you want to do, or you think you might change up your Class every now and then, Origin is the race for you. Stats & Growths * Max HP: '''100, +20%/level * '''Max ENE: '''100, +15%/level * '''Base STR: '''10, +15%/level * '''Base SPR: '''10, +15%/level * '''Base SKL: 10, +15%/level * Base ABL: 15, +25%/level * Base AGI: 12, +20%/level * Base EVA: 10, +15%/level * Base TGH: '''10, +15%/level * '''Base RES: 10, +15%/level * Base LCK: '''10, +15%/level * '''Base WT: 20, +0%/level Abilities * Early Start - Speeds up early weapon learning by 25%, but slows later tiers by 25% as well. * Haymaker - Deliver a powerful blow that deals damage based on your Strength. Has a damage bonus that increases with your level. Wilder Wilders, created by the Origin for physical labor, appear to be typical unintelligent, quick-tempered beastpeople - and while this once was true, nothing could be further from their current truth. Wilders may be the slowest of the races, but they are the most persistent, slowly and carefully executing experiments and attacks alike. They possess superior Strength and Toughness, with the largest starting Health pool of any race. Their lowered Resistance and Evasion '''make them similar to ''Mechanix'', though Wilders regularly outpace the machine race in terms of raw power, for Wilders are the '''Melee Tanks of the game. Stats & Growths * Max HP: '''150, +10%/level * '''Max ENE: '''100, +15%/level * '''Base STR: '''15, +25%/level * '''Base SPR: '''10, +15%/level * '''Base SKL: 10, +5%/level * Base ABL: 10, +15%/level * Base AGI: 10, +10%/level * Base EVA: 05, +5%/level * Base TGH: '''15, +25%/level * '''Base RES: 10, +15%/level * Base LCK: '''10, +15%/level * '''Base WT: 35, +0%/level Abilities * Slow Grace - Slows initial weapon learning by 25%, but speeds up later tiers by 25% as well. * Bodyslam - Slam in to your target for damage based on your Weight. Has a damage bonus that increases with your level. Soulsong Soulsongs are the best mages in the game, due to high Spirit and Resistance. However, they lack Strength '''and '''Toughness, meaning they rely almost solely on magic and cannot take physical hits very well. They are the Magic Tanks of the game. If you want to spellsling like a pro - regardless of your magic type - and be able to resist all the incoming lightning, then this is the race for you. Stats & Growths * Max HP: 100, +10%/level * Max ENE: '''120, +20%/level * '''Base STR: '''05, +5%/level * '''Base SPR: '''15, +25%/level * '''Base SKL: 10, +15%/level * Base ABL: 12, +15%/level * Base AGI: 10, +15%/level * Base EVA: 12, +15%/level * Base TGH: '''05, +5%/level * '''Base RES: 15, +20%/level * Base LCK: '''10, +15%/level * '''Base WT: '''15, +0%/level Abilities * '''Empathy Link - Swap HP & ENE with one Ally. Has no range limit. * Psyshock - Unleash a psychic wave, targeting your foe's mind. Deals damage based on Spirit. It can hit foes within 3 tiles, and other targets within 2 tiles of the initial target! It also has a damage bonus that increases with your level. Soulblade Soulblades are powerful warriors with high Strength and Skill, but low Toughness and Resistance. They are, however, quite Evasive - the most evasive race in the game, actually. If you wanna rustle up some pain and casually sidestep explosions, this is the race for you. They are the dodge tanks of the game. Stats & Growths * Max HP: '''75, +10%/level * '''Max ENE: '''110, +15%/level * '''Base STR: '''15, +20%/level * '''Base SPR: '''7, +10%/level * '''Base SKL: 15, +20%/level * Base ABL: 10, +15%/level * Base AGI: 15, +20%/level * Base EVA: 20, +25%/level * Base TGH: '''05, +5%/level * '''Base RES: 05, +5%/level * Base LCK: '''10, +15%/level * '''Base WT: '''10, +0%/Level Abilities * '''Combat Specialist - All Damage +10%. Effective before enemy defenses. * Palmstrike - Deliver a mixed-stat blow based on Strength and Skill. Has a damage bonus that increases with your level. Mechanix The Mechanix are a race of machines with unrivaled Skill and Toughness, with a large pool of Health to boot. They are the Ranged Tanks '''of this game. If you wish to wield a gun and take every shot like a champ, play a Mechanix. You're terrible at dodging, though. It seems like everyone's a tank in something...except the Origin! Stat Changes * '''Max HP: 120, +15%/level * Max ENE: 100, +15%/level * Base STR: 12, +20%/level * Base SPR: 05, +5%/level * Base SKL: 20, +25%/level * Base ABL: 10, +15%/level * Base AGI: 10, +10%/level * Base EVA: 05, +5%/level * Base TGH: 12, +20%/level * Base RES: 05, +10%/level * Base LCK: 10, +15%/level * Base WT: 40, +0%/level Innate Traits Abilities * Healing Factor - Regenerate 10% HP every turn. * Eye Laser - Unleash a beam from your eye, dealing damage based on Skill. Has a damage bonus that increases with your level. Vampire The Vampires are a race of immortal beings, though they can be slain in combat. They boast incredible Strength, Spirit, and Resistance, though their Toughness is subpar. They tend to act slightly faster than the average player due to a small boost to Agility as well. Stat Changes * Max HP: 100, +10%/level * Max ENE: 100, +15%/level * Base STR: 13, +15%/level * Base SPR: 15, +20%/level * Base SKL: 05, +10%/level * Base ABL: 10, +5%/level * Base AGI: 13, +15%/level * Base EVA: 10, +10%/level * Base TGH: 05, +10%/level * Base RES: 13, +25%/level * Base LCK: 10, +15%/level * Base WT: '''20, +0%/level Abilities * '''Resilient Blood - Negative statuses count down twice as fast. * Savage Bite - Chomp in to your target, dealing damage based on Strength. Has a modifier that increases damage based on Level. Category:Character Category:Metadata